The 8th Fireside Girl
by Mister Phineas 94
Summary: A new member in Troop 46231 plus Doofenshmirtz's inator cause a completely unexpected surprise for Isabella.
1. Emily appears

**I originally wrote this story in 2012 in Polish - it was my first Phineas and Ferb story ever :D Now I'm translating it into English and uploading in parts. There're only some minor changes. Please forgive me for the mistakes, since I'm not a native speaker of English.**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was working on his new diabolical inator. It looked like a tank but was painted in pink, had two numbered buttons and three cannons. One of the cannons was big and the two others were a bit smaller and were located just under the bigger cannon. The tank itself wasn't very big.

"It's ready. I shall give it a try," Doofenshmirtz said. "But where's my nemesis? I'm not gonna start without him!"

Suddenly, Agent P loudly destroyed the door and jumped inside.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus!" Doof said. "You've finally arrived! I started to worry that you wouldn't come!"

Suddenly, a box made of glass, without the lower base and with tiny holes for breathing, fell on Perry and trapped him.

"A simple trap seems to work best," Heinz said. "I was expecting you earlier. Did the Organization Without a Cool Acronym worsen? Or maybe I improved? I was trying to buy weird tools and a pink paint without OWCA noticing but eventually, you noticed. Never mind. Behold, it's my Fall in Love-inator! When I press the first button, a ray will be shot from the biggest cannon. Whoever is hit by the ray, will fall in love with the person who shot. The second button will cause the two smaller cannons to shoot two rays which will hit two persons. This will make the persons fall in love with each other. A person affected by the inator will be back to normal if they're hit again and they won't remember the time of the "curse". I'll make Charlene fall in love with me again so that she'll give me more money. I'll also cause teenage infatuations which will annoy the parents. I'll cure their children for them – but only if they pay me! I'll be very rich and I'll buy the entire Tri-State Area! HAHAHA! I hope my monologue didn't make you bored. I'm gonna test the inator but first, I should plug it in."

Suddenly, an idea appeared in Perry's mind. He wasn't able to break free that quickly but still, he could stop Heinz, since Doof was searching for the socket and didn't pay attention to the platypus. Perry took a dynamite out of his pocket, lit it and threw it through the tiny hole at Fall in Love-inator. Doofenshmirtz plugged in the machine and was going to shoot two random pedestrians, while he noticed a flying dynamite. Instinctively, he jumped away but he accidentally hit the inator which subsequently shot two rays in a different, unknown direction. Immediately afterwards, the dynamite hit the inator and exploded. Obviously, the machine was totally destroyed. In the meantime, Perry was able to destroy glass with his tools and he flew away on a parachute. He hoped that the rays hadn't hit anyone. While flying away, he heard Doofenshmirtz's shout,

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb went to the their backyard, thinking about what they should do that day.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Do you remember our various songs? I know what we're gonna do today. Let's build Huge Dance Party House!"

The boys started working on their Big Idea. Soon afterwards, Candace came to the backyard too and approached her brothers.

"A-ha! Here you are, you little brats!" she said. "You're doing something wrong again but I'm gonna bust you!"

She laughed maniacally and called Linda.

"Hi, Candace," her mom greeted her. "I can't talk with you now. I'm on an important meeting. Call me later. Bye, sweetie!"

"I'm not gonna give up that easily," Candace thought. She decided to wait for a good moment to bust her brothers. "When they build more, I'll take a pic and send it to mom!"

She hid in her room and started spying on them.

Then, Isabella came to the backyard and said,

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'?"

"Hi, Isabella!" Phin greeted her happily. "We're preparing the coolest dance party ever! Wanna help us?"

"I'd love too but I really can't, I'm sorry," she said sadly. "There's a new Fireside Girl in my troop and she has to earn the Help Build Something Without Being Accompanied by Other Fireside Girls Patch. She'll come here in a moment if you don't mind. Meanwhile, I've gotta go earn more patches with other girls in my troop. See ya!"

"OK, see you later, Isabella!" Phineas said.

Isa wasn't very happy. A day without Phineas is never a good day. But she really cared about her troop and wanted to earn more patches with the girls. She reluctantly went to the Fireside Girl Lodge.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said. "I think we'll have to order some materials. Hey, look! Buford and Baljeet are coming!"

The bully and the nerd were coming indeed. They seemed to be annoyed.

"Hi, guys!" Phin greeted them. "Why are you annoyed?"

"This nerd stole my lollipop," Buford replied.

"Earlier you stole my ice-cream," Baljeet said angrily. "So I thought that it had given me the right to stole your lollipop."

"Don't worry, dudes," Phineas calmed them down. "We have lots of desserts in our house. You can come in and have some!"

"YAY!" Buford and Baljeet said in the same time.

Having taken some desserts, they decided to help Phineas and Ferb with their project.

"What are you buildin', by the way?" Buford asked.

"The coolest dance party ever," this time Ferb answered.

"I'm not sure if I'd like such a thing," the bully said. "Though, if there'll be good food… Anyway, I'll help ya!"

"I think it will be a good opportunity to learn something interesting," Baljeet said. "Maybe practice dancing?"

"What? HAHAHA!" Buford laughed. "I think that my grandma can dance better than you."

"That is not true. You will see."

Phineas decided to stop their senseless argument so he told them,

"Baljeet, you'll help us with computations. Buford, you'll help by carrying heavy stuff. I'll join you in a moment but I've gotta order some stuff first. We'll also have to invite dancers but we'll do it later."

Candace was in her room, looking through the window all the time and spying on the boys. It was boring but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to bust them. Suddenly, Stacy entered her room.

"Hi, Candace… What on earth are you doing?"

"This time I'm not gonna fail," Candace responded, without even looking at her friend. "They're building a dance party house. I'm gonna watch them all the time and in the right moment, I'll take a pic and send it to mom."

"OK… But Jeremy invited us to the party today. Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I… WHAT? Oh no, I forgot because of those annoying little brats! But hey… I have a plan."

Candace took a video camera, plugged it in, inserted a memory card and was setting something.

"OK," Candace said. "The camcorder is powered by the electricity so the battery will never die. Additionally, I inserted a memory card with a huge storage and I switched off the HD mode so that I can record more. Apparently, I'll be able to record a 10-hour long video!"

Candace put the camcorder on the windowsill. She made sure that she could see the backyard in the lens.

"This time I should succeed," Candace smiled diabolically. "Mom will know everything and they'll be SOOO BUSTED!"

"OK, Stace, we can go," she told her friend. "I only have to change clothes."

"I'll help you choose the best clothes!" Stacy suggested.

Soon the girls went out of the house and started walking towards the place in which the party was supposed to take place. Candace noticed some trucks in the backyard.

"Everything will be recorded. And they'll be so busted!" Candace smiled to her thoughts.

The content of the last truck was in the backyard and Phineas was signing the confirmation of the delivery's arrival.

"Aren't you a little young to do such things?" the delivery guy asked him unemotionally.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas answered simply.

Soon the trucks were gone and Phineas noticed a girl dressed like a Fireside Girl. She seemed to be in Isabella's age but he had seen her for the first time. Her hair was brown, she had a big ponytail and looked shy. The boy approached her.

"Hi," he greeted her with a smile. He was always nice to people. "Are you a new Fireside Girl in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's troop? We were waiting for you. Come on, you'll help us. By the way, my name is Phineas. And yours…?"

"Hi, Phineas, I'm Emily," the girl responded shyly.

Suddenly, two weird reddish rays hit Phineas and Emily. 

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too horrible XD You know, it was my first story. I think that I should be able to upload the 2nd chapter tomorrow c:**


	2. Phineas and Emily are a couple?

"Hey Stacy, do you think Jeremy will think that I look cute?" Candace asked.

She and her friend were walking towards the place in which Jeremy's party was supposed to take place. They almost reached the destination. Maybe it wasn't the perfect idea to go on foot because they should've rather save energy for the party and it was quite a big distance.

"Don't worry," Stacy replied with a smile. "He always thinks so".

The girls exchanged smiles.

"OK, we arrived. Is it really here?" Stacy's surprise wasn't senseless. The building in which the party was supposed to take place seemed to be empty.

"Sure. He said it would be exactly here," Candace checked the address in her smartphone. "Maybe the party hasn't started yet? Anyway, let's go inside!"

Candace knocked loudly. There was no reaction. The girls waited for a while and Candace knocked again. Again – no reaction. Candace decided to call Jeremy.

"He has to explain this to us."

When Candace was talking, Stacy was curious about what was going on. Her friend didn't seem to be very happy while talking and she didn't talk much so probably Jeremy was speaking for the most part.

"What a bad luck, Stace," Candace said, after she finished talking with Jeremy. "Jeremy had many important duties and he forgot about the party. He said that we could just come to his house, without other guests. What do you think?"

"OK. Though, we had to walk so much in vain…"

"Oh well, we'll manage to walk more. Let's go!"

Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a sofa in his house and was thinking. It was so annoying that he could never defeat Perry the Platypus. Suddenly, he heard Norm say,

"I prepared a dinner for you."

Unfortunately, the robot slipped on the carpet and he accidentally threw the plate at the crazy scientist.

"Norm, please, just try to be more careful," Heinz said. "As a punishment, you'll stay in the corner!"

"I'm sorry and I'm going to the corner right now."

"Seems I've gotta prepare the dinner myself," Doof thought. "But first, I'll change clothes 'cause I'm dirty due to Norm's clumsiness."

After some time, Vanessa came to her dad and said,

"Hi dad. I came back from the party. I brought you some snacks."

"Thanks, sweetie. Put it on the table, I'll eat them later – now I'm not hungry. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, it was very cool. Though, it's weird that this party was in the middle of the day. Such parties are usually in the night."

"I see," Heinz answered unemotionally.

"And what were you doing?"

"Like always, Perry the Platypus defeated me."

"Again," Vanessa said in a bored voice and went away.

Doofenshmirtz returned to thinking. A thought of Vanessa saying "again" was stuck in his head for some reason. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind.

"It'll take some time," he thought. "But I guess it's worth spending that time."

Isabella was helping her troop earn more patches. Even though she usually liked doing it, this time she wasn't very enthusiastic. Today they were supposed to earn some boring patches, much to her annoyance. In that moment, they were trying to earn the Sit Down on the Grass in the Backyard in Silence for 30 Minutes Patch. They still had to this for 5 minutes and 4 seconds (they were watching the clock). Izzy decided to think about her crush. After they earned that patch, they wanted to earn the next one which, fortunately, was less boring. The next one was called the Climb the Tree and Get Down Patch. So the girls went to the forest which was near Danville. They wanted to climb the most challenging tree, known as the King of the Trees. At least Fireside Girls called it like that. Though, the task wasn't that difficult for the skilled girls. Each of them was successful. The last one to climb the tree was Adyson. She climbed the tree successfully, just like her friends. Though, when she was supposed to get down, she noticed something strange. A small rocket was approaching the tree! Having hit the tree, the rocket exploded. The trunk must've been strong because nothing happened to it. Though, a few large branches which were pivotal on the climb fell on the ground with a loud crack. Fortunately, no one was hit by the branches but Adyson was unable to get down.

"HELP!" she yelled.

"Please try to stay calm!" Isabella shouted so that Adyson could hear her. "I'll go to Phineas and Ferb! They'll know what to do!"

"What about calling a fire brigade?" Katie suggested.

"No. We don't know if the ladder will be long enough. Besides, the boys will help faster," Isabella said. "Wait here for me and don't move."

"Very funny," Adyson said sarcastically.

Isabella started going towards Phineas and Ferb's house. It was quite a long distance.

"At least I can see Phineas sooner," she thought. "By the way, I wonder how Emily is?"

Immediately after being hit by the ray, Phineas felt confused. Suddenly, he felt an extremely strong feeling and he could immediately name that feeling. He realized that it didn't make sense to build cool machines. The only thing which made sense was to be with Emily. She looked at him in the way which left no doubt that she felt the same about him.

"Hey, you know what?" Phineas said. "You don't have to help us. I'll also stop working. Let's spend this time together, just me and you."

"Oh Phineas…" Emily answered dreamily. "You're so cute…"

She didn't understand it but her timidity was gone. At least when she was with this boy. She sat under the tree with him and they were talking and talking… It wasn't anything special but they didn't care. They could look at each other and it was so wonderful. They were smiling all the time. Both Phineas and Emily wanted that moment to last for the entire eternity.

"So… You've spent the whole summer on building various machines?"

"That's right. But today I realized that there's something much more important. To be with you. Forever."

"And I'll give up on patches. Isabella hoped that I would become a good Fireside Girl but I think it'll be better if I spend time with you."

Meanwhile, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were working on the project. It was going rather smoothly but it'd be easier if Phineas helped them.

"Hey, where is Phineas?" Baljeet asked impatiently. "He should help me calculate cube roots and…"

"Shut up!" Buford interrupted him. "And search for him!"

Baljeet decided to check every place in the backyard. He wondered why it took so much time for Phineas to confirm the delivery's arrival.

"Maybe the delivery guy thinks Phineas is a little young to order trucks," Baljeet thought.

Suddenly, he noticed something very unusual so instinctively, he stopped walking. Phineas and an unknown Fireside Girl were lying on the grass and eating spaghetti. From a single plate and without any cutlery. It seemed they were going to share a kiss in the style of Lady and the Tramp but Baljeet interrupted them before their lips touched.

"Phineas, what the heck are you doing?" Baljeet said. "You are supposed to help us!"

"Forgive me, Baljeet but I have more important things to do," Phineas said carelessly. "I fell in love and I'm gonna spend time with my girlfriend."

"But you can work with her," Baljeet didn't want to admit defeat so easily. "And after we finish building Huge Dance Party House, you will be able to dance with her!"

"Okay," Phineas responded reluctantly.

Baljeet returned to the rest of the gang and Phineas and Emily followed him.

"I have a plan," Phineas whispered to Emily. "We'll be doing romantic things each time they won't be paying attention to us."

After they arrived, Buford gave them a surprised look,

"Who's that girl?"

"I guess it's a new Fireside Girl in Isabella's troop," Ferb said, even though he almost didn't talk. "She was supposed to help us. We forgot to tell you."

"Yes, that's right," Phineas said happily. "And also it's my girlfriend."

"What?" Buford asked. "Aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes he is," Emily said. "So what? And by the way, my name is Emily."

"I'm Buford, the boy with the green hair is Ferb and that little kid is Baljeet."

"Hey, I am not a little kid," Baljeet said. "Kindergarten kids are little."

"Nice to meet you," Emily said. "But I'm afraid me and Phineas won't be able to help much."

"That's right," Phineas added. "We're too obsessed with each other. Maybe we'll only help a little."

"Phineas, can you help me with the calculations?" Baljeet asked.

"Um… well… I can only think about Emily so I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate well enough on this."

"Hey guys, what's that small rocket?" Buford asked.

Indeed, there was a small rocket on the ground.

"I guess the delivery guys delivered it to us by mistake," Baljeet said.

"Maybe you'd like me to light it?" Phineas asked. "This is a simple task so I can do it, even though I can think only about Emily."

Before anyone could stop him, he lit the rocket.

A missile flew into an unknown direction.

"Great," Buford said. "I hope that at least it won't hit anyone."

"What is with you, Phineas?" Baljeet asked him in a slightly annoyed voice. "You do not behave like usually. Did someone shot you with a weird ray?"

"I don't think so," Emily responded instead of Phineas. "He just craves love. And me too."

Having said that, Emily hugged her boyfriend very tightly.

"Aww, isn't it wonderful?" Phineas said dreamily. "I guess it's more wonderful than Big Ideas."

"I guess it is no use counting on them," Baljeet said. "Maybe they will help us with the next Big Idea, when their emotions will not be so fresh."

So Ferb, Baljeet and Buford continued working on their own. Phineas and Emily were too lazy to return to the tree so they were dating near the boys.

Meanwhile, Isabella was entering the backyard.

* * *

 **I think the 3rd chapter will contain the rest of the story or I'll split it into 2 more chapters. We'll see. Anyway, I'll upload more soon, bye! c:**


	3. Isabella learns the truth

She went to the direction of the voices. The first thing she saw were Phineas and Emily, lying on the grass and talking. They seemed to look at each other with amazement. Isabella had a bad feeling about this. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed her so far. Isa hid in the nearby bushes and started listening to them.

"You're the most wonderful girl in the world," Phineas said. "And I love you very much!"

"I love you too," Emily responded dreamily. "Let's be together forever!"

Isabella felt extremely horrible so she had to go to her backyard. Phineas and Emily didn't even notice her. She completely forgot that she was supposed to save Adyson from the King of the Trees.

She sat on the grass, feeling a great sadness. Eventually, she burst into tears.

"How could they do this to me?" she thought. "I've helped Phineas so many times. He must've known that I like him. Maybe I should've explicitly told him my feelings for him? But hey, wait… It's all HER fault! I saved her life and additionally, she promised that she would never flirt with Phineas!"

In order to understand why and how Isabella saved Emily's life, we'll do a flashback. It was a very early morning that day, before Isabella told Phineas about Emily.

Isabella was sleeping and dreaming about her wedding with Phineas, when suddenly something woke her up. It was her door. All girls in her troop stood in front of her.

"Hi Isabella!" Gretchen greeted her. "Do you remember that today we're gonna earn lots of patches?"

"And actually, we've already earned one!" Ginger said enthusiastically. "The Waking Up the Troop's Leader Very Early in the Morning Patch!"

"Of course I remember," Isabella said in a sleepy voice. "I'm giving you this patch right now and let's go."

"HOORAY!" the girls exclaimed.

In reality, Isabella forgot about this. She was hoping to spend a lot of time with Phineas that day but it turned out that she had to resign from it. She'll have to spend most of the day earning patches with her troop. She usually enjoyed doing this but today, she really wanted to see Phineas a lot. And apparently, the girls were supposed to do some boring tasks today (with only a few exceptions).

So the Fireside Girls went to earn patches. Everything was going smoothly until something happened. The girls were walking on an empty street, in the outskirts of Danville. Emily was walking on the other side of the street but the Fireside Girls didn't know her then so they didn't pay any attention to her. The shy girl was walking and thinking about something. She didn't seem to care about the street. It turned out to be a mistake because she didn't notice a hole in the street. And actually, it was an open manhole leading to the sewers. She fell underground to the dirty water. A splash could be heard and her cry,

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Quick, we've gotta help her!" Isabella said.

"But what are we gonna do?" Holly said.

"We're gonna climb down the ladder. I'll try to save her while you'll all stay on the floor and help me in case I'm losing it."

Isabella jumped and dived into the disgusting water. She obviously had earned the Swimming Patch and the Diving Patch. She quickly noticed Emily who was about to drown. She could see fear in Emily's eyes. Isabella managed to grab her and started swimming to the surface. It wasn't an easy task as she had to swim, while carrying a human. When she reached the surface, the faithful Fireside Girls helped her get out of the water with Emily. Isabella was exhausted.

"Thank you," Emily said weakly. "You saved my life! My name is Emily and yours…?"

"Mine is Isabella," Izzy said in a tired but friendly voice.

"You were all fantastic," Emily smiled.

"We're the Fireside Girls, after all," Adyson said.

"I'd love to be a Fireside Girl too!" Emily said. "But I'm afraid I'm too timid."

"Nah," Isabella smiled to her. "We can train you. And besides, you can earn some patches without the training so I guess you can even earn a few today. If it turns out that you're good at it and you like it, tomorrow we'll start your training. And now… What about the Help Build Something Without Being Accompanied by Other Fireside Girls Patch?"

"Great!" Emily cheered.

"Wait a moment. What about having a bath, you two?" Milly said to Isabella and Emily.

"Yeah, you stink like rotten eggs!" Katie pinched her nose.

"I guess me and Emily really should do it first," Isabella laughed.

After some time, Isa visited Phineas and Ferb and announced that Emily would come to them. Later, she had to continue earning patches with her troop but first, she wanted to talk for a while with her new friend.

"When you're ready, go to Phineas and Ferb's backyard," she told Emily. "I've already told you how to get there. I hope that you'll become a good Fireside Girl," she smiled.

"Okay," Emily smiled back. "But hey, you saved my life so maybe there's something more I could do for you in return?"

"It's fine," Isabella laughed. "I'd only ask you not to tell the triangular-headed boy that I have a crush on him and not to flirt with him."

"Of course."

Emily started to feel less shy when she was among Fireside Girls but she still was very timid among other people. She was tensed, when she was going to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Though, she wanted to fight her timidity so she was happy that she had an opportunity to spend time with people.

Now let's return to the present.

Isabella felt sadness, anger and disappointment.

"She betrayed me. I saved her life, she promised she wouldn't flirt with Phineas and she betrayed me. I think that in such circumstances, I have a right to make her and Phineas break up with each other. And I think I know how I'll do it."

Jeremy was sad in his house. He forgot about the party which made Candace and Stacy waste a lot of their time and walk a long distance in vain. Suddenly, he heard a bell ring. He came to the door.

"Hi Jeremy," Candace greeted him. She didn't seem to be angry.

"Hi Candace. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"It's fine, don't worry," Candace smiled.

"Though, we had to walk so much in vain…" Stacy said silently to herself. Jeremy didn't hear her but Candace did and she gave Stacy an annoyed look.

"So you two wanna have a party in my house?" Jeremy said happily.

"Yes and…" Candace said but was interrupted by Stacy,

"Wait, I have a better idea. Phineas and Ferb are throwing a dance party today. When me and Candace left the backyard, they were preparing it but I guess everything will be ready when we come back."

"No, please, not Phineas and Ferb's party," Candace moaned.

"But we can have fun there," Stacy said. "And later you'll show the recording to your mom anyway."

"Then we'd be recorded as well," Candace responded. "And busted!"

"What about dressing up?" Jeremy suggested.

The girls agreed. Jeremy dressed up as a clown, Candace as a secret agent and Stacy as a policewoman. The teenage friends headed to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

Doofenshmirtz had a perfect idea. Vanessa inspired him when she said "again". Doof decided to rebuild Fall in Love-inator.

"Perry the Platypus doesn't expect me to build the same inator again. And on the same day! Fortunately, I still have a lot of weird stuff," Heinz was talking to himself, while working. "So that darn Organization Without a Cool Acronym won't notice me buying weird stuff. And Perry the Platypus won't come here."

"Do you want some tea?" Norm asked. Unfortunately, he slipped and poured the hot tea on Doof. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"OWW!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "Norm, you were supposed to stay in the corner."

"I thought I could finally leave the corner," Norm said happily. "I stood there a second longer than last time."

"Norm, you should stay there until I let you go," Doofenshmirtz said angrily. "Go back! Now I have to change my clothes again…"

Having changed his clothes, Doof continued working.

"This time you won't stop me, Perry the Platypus! HAHAHA!" 

* * *

**There'll be one more chapter which I'll upload soon. See ya! :)**


	4. Isabella vs Emily

The kids were almost done with Huge Dance Party House. Obviously, Phineas and Emily didn't help them at all. They were still enjoying each other. Unbeknownst to them, Isabella was hidden nearby and was recording their conversation with a smartphone (she was recording only sound).

"You know what, Emily? It's sad that we can't marry each other yet 'cause we're too young. You see, I love you with all my heart! I hope that my cute words don't make you feel bored?"

"Of course not, honey. Your words are like a beautiful music."

"You were, are and always will be the best. You give me everything a girl can give me. I wanna be with you all my life. I'm not gonna be fooled again by the illusion that Big Ideas can give me happiness."

"Only my love can give you happiness."

"Exactly. I hate myself for not searching for love earlier. Get out of my mind, you darn obsession with Big Ideas. Let love replace you."

"Wow, Phineas. I didn't know that you could speak in such a poetic way."

"You know what? Maybe let's leave the backyard and find a more romantic place."

"But your backyard is so cute. It reminds me of you, my darling."

"Aww, you're so lovely… If you say so, let's stay where we are and continue our wonderful conversation. To be honest, I don't care where I am as long as you're with me."

In this moment, Isabella realized that the battery in her smartphone was almost dead. She turned off the recording and silently headed to her house.

"Dang it, I think I didn't record that much. But maybe it'll be enough," she thought. "I think I heard some useful words. Such as "hate"."

The girl felt bad about what she was going to do. But she only wanted to make her break up with Phineas because she wasn't supposed to date him. She promised. Though, Izzy also felt sorry for Phineas. He didn't really do anything wrong, probably he wasn't aware that Emily made such a promise. And yet he'll have to suffer too. Because of her. Isabella sighed.

"He'll forget about her eventually," she thought. "I, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and others will always be there for him. And hopefully, one day he'll be my boyfriend and I'll surely make his life a wonderful experience, filled with pleasure."

Having come back home, Isabella charged her smartphone a bit and ripped the recording from it to her PC. Next, she edited the recording. She split it into many short parts and changed the sequence of the parts. It took her some time, especially because she had to prepare a new text which would do the work. Fortunately, she was satisfied with the result. She saved the new recording on her phone and returned to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

She noticed that Ferb, Buford and Baljeet had finished and they were checking if everything was alright. Isabella thought that their invention was impressive. She saw a colorful and beautiful building. It was probably even more interesting inside.

"I'll check it out later," she thought. "Now I have a work to do. I only hope that the stupid battery in my smartphone won't die."

Isabella hid on the other side of Phineas and Ferb's house and shouted loudly,

"Phineas! Can you come here for a moment?"

"Excuse me, Emily," Phineas said. "I've gotta go for a while, someone's calling me. I think it's Isabella."

"OK, go, but come back soon 'cause I'm not gonna stand being without you for too long."

Phineas headed to the place from which Isabella spoke, while Isabella silently hid in the bushes in a different part of the backyard.

"Now!" she thought.

She set the volume to the maximum and turned on the new recording.

"You know what, Emily? You were fooled by my cute words. To be honest, I hate you with all my heart! Get out of my backyard."

"WHAT!?" Emily cried in disbelief.

Phineas didn't hear the recording but he heard Emily's shout. He rushed back to his girlfriend.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"YOU MONSTER!" Emily yelled. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I'M NOT GONNA TALK WITH YOU ANYMORE! NEVER! FAREWELL FOR THE WHOLE ETERNITY!"

Emily headed to the exit of the backyard but suddenly, she fell on her knees and started crying loudly. Her cry was full of genuine despair.

"Now you see how I felt, you witch," Isabella thought. "I guess you learnt your lesson."

Before Isabella played the edited recording, Perry noticed that something was wrong with Phineas. It wasn't his style to be so romantic. He thought that Phineas and Emily had probably been hit by a ray from Fall in Love-inator. Perry decided to visit Doofenshmirtz one more time. When no one was looking, he put on his fedora and headed to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, using his hang glider. He loudly destroyed the door to Doof's flat, which had been fixed in the meantime.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz cried in disbelief, while finishing rebuilding Fall in Love-inator. "What are you doing here, Perry the Platypus?"

But agent P didn't listen to him. Apparently, his nemesis rebuilt the inator so the task will be easier than he expected. Before Doof managed to do anything more, the platypus rushed to Fall in Love-inator, grabbed it and flew away on his hang glider.

"You wanna steal my Fall in Love-inator? Why? Anyway, I'm not gonna let you do it!" Having said that, Heinz started chasing agent P on his own hang glider.

Doofenshmirtz had a laser gun and apparently, was trying to shoot Perry.

"I'LL GET YA!" he screamed madly.

Perry was trying to avoid the lasers but unfortunately, one of them hit his glider and damaged it a bit. It forced the agent to have an emergency landing on an empty street. Doof reached that place quickly and rushed towards Perry.

"MINE, MINE!"

Perry hit the evil scientist in the face with his fist which initiated a fight. Eventually, the platypus hit Doof so hard that he was sent flying a short distance and fell through the open manhole right into the sewers. Perry heard a splash and Heinz's yell,

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Doofenshmirtz relatively quickly managed to get out of the water and only then, Perry flew away. The platypus didn't want his nemesis to die and if Doof hadn't been able to get out of the water, Perry would have helped him.

Perry returned to his backyard, carrying Fall in Love-inator. Obviously, he was doing his best not to be noticed by any of the kids. He shot Phineas and Emily with two rays, hoping to cure them. He did it just after Emily fell on the ground, crying, because of Isabella's recording. Next, Perry destroyed the inator and returned to his normal pet mode.

Phineas was a bit confused. He could clearly see that it was evening but the last thing he remembered, was greeting Emily, which undoubtedly was in a much earlier part of the day.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said. "I wonder what happened."

"Oh my, is it evening?" Emily was shocked too. "The last thing I remember was saying hello to you, Phineas and then… blackout."

Isabella noticed the weird rays which hit Phineas and Emily. And now it seems they didn't remember being in love with each other. She thought she now knew what was going on. Probably a different inventor, by mistake, shot some rays at Phineas and Emily which caused them to fall in love with each other. Later the inventor realized their mistake and shot them again to cure them. And Phineas and Emily didn't remember the time of the "curse" at all. Isabella felt guilty. It wasn't Emily's fault at all. Fortunately, Phineas and Emily forgot about the "curse" so now they couldn't suffer because of Isabella's edited recording at all. Suddenly, Isa thought of a new plan. She left her hideout and said,

"Some kids were playing with a sling and accidentally hit you with stones. Fortunately, nothing serious happened to you but you lost consciousness for some hours."

"I see…" Phineas responded simply.

"But because of this I won't earn the Help Build Something Without Being Accompanied by Other Fireside Girls Patch!" Emily cried.

"Don't worry," Isabella said. "You can earn the Dance and Have Fun Patch. Huge Dance Party House is ready! I'll tell our friends that you're fine now."

In reality, Isabella told Ferb, Buford and Baljeet about two rays which hit Phineas and Emily and caused them to lose their infatuation for each other and memory of it. She also told them all her suspicions about a different inventor and so on, and asked them also to pretend that Phineas and Emily simply lost consciousness.

Suddenly, dancers came to the backyard.

"How did they know it was the perfect moment for them to come?" Baljeet asked.

"I've just called them," Buford answered.

Everyone decided to have fun in Huge Dance Party House but Isabella said that she would join them in a moment. This was because she noticed a camcorder, lying on the windowsill in Candace's room. Izzy thought that probably Candace wanted to bust her brothers. Isabella decided to prevent Candace from doing this. She will save Phineas and Ferb from being busted, plus Phineas and Emily will never know what really happened in the backyard this day. She came to Candace's room, turned off the recording and deleted the video.

"Candace will probably think that she forgot to turn on the recording," Isabella thought and smiled.

She returned to the backyard and saw all members of her troop (except for Emily). They didn't look very happy.

"Isabella, what's the meaning of this?" Gretchen said. "You were supposed to help us!"

"Yeah!" Holly added. "Eventually, we brought a mattress and Adyson had to jump on it from the tree! Later, we went to earn more patches on our own."

"But we decided to come to the backyard for a moment," Ginger said. "And see how much fun you have. Probably flirting with Phineas."

"I am so sorry," Isabella blushed heavily. It probably was the craziest day in her life. "But if you experienced what I experienced today, then maybe you'd forget as well. I'll tell you everything."

Isabella told them the whole story and they forgave her. Later, they all went to the party.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella said. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure," Phineas answered with a smile.

Everyone enjoyed the party very much. After some time, a clown, a secret agent and a policewoman joined the party. No one knew who they were and how they knew about the party. But no one cared that much. Besides, they could just see the colorful building from the street.

At the end of the party, Isabella gave Emily the Dance and Have Fun Patch, and said,

"It was a wonderful evening, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. But I've gotta tell you something," Emily said. "I live in a different state and I'm in Danville just for a short time. Tomorrow, in the morning, me and my family are returning home. I could've told you earlier but I was afraid that you wouldn't let me become a member of your troop. After all, it's weird to be a Fireside Girl just for a day. But I wanted to earn at least one patch so much. Please, forgive me."

"Hey, nothing to worry about," Isabella smiled friendly. "I'll tell you my phone number. What about telling me yours? We'll stay in touch."

"Great idea!" Emily smiled back. "Thank you, Isabella."

So the girls told their phone numbers to each other.

When Linda returned home, it was very late. All guests had already left the backyard and Huge Dance Party House had been gone. Phineas and Ferb got rid of it on their own because it surprisingly didn't disappear this time. The stepbrothers didn't like repeating the same idea. Besides, if they really needed to, they could easily build another Huge Dance Party House another day.

Everyone decided to go to bed. Before lying on her bed, Candace checked her camcorder. She was very shocked when she realized that the video was missing and the recording wasn't even turned on.

"NOOO!" she screamed in her mind, very frustrated. She decided to scream only in her mind, not aloud, because it was very late and she didn't want to bother anyone. Despite her obsession with busting Phineas and Ferb, she was actually quite a considerate person.

* * *

 **I decided to translate one more Polish story, which I wrote a long time ago, and upload it here, and after that, I'm gonna write new stories. In English :D See ya! :)**


End file.
